


Once upon a dream

by HibikiOtonokoji



Category: Danganronpa Another - Fandom, Fangame - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom, super Danganronpa another two
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Dreams, F/M, Rei Mekaru - Freeform, Terurei, Teruya Ootori - Freeform, Teruya is dead for real, i’m so sad, sdra2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibikiOtonokoji/pseuds/HibikiOtonokoji
Summary: It has been about 2 months since Teruya died, Rei has not handled it well
Relationships: Teruya Ootori/ Rei Mekaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I promise I will write more than just Terurei but for now I’m devastated and chapter six has torn me into pieces

A vast, dreamy landscape spread across the horizon.

This dream belonged to no other than Rei Mekaru. 

She took a step forward, exploring the world of her dream. It was nothing she’d seen before, just endless cloudy space. And at that, she was wearing her future foundation uniform.

“Rei...”

The orange haired woman turned her head at the sound of her name, until she saw a tall figure approaching her in the distance.

“Hiya Rei!” Her eyes diverted down, feeling another hand touch hers, and then looked back up. Green hair..stupid hat..green eyes. Rei stepped back, pulling her hand away from his.

“Teru....Teruya....?

Her orange eyes filled with confusion and terror. Was this one of those awful dreams where the person you love comes back to haunt you? She backed away some more, examining him. He was supposed to be dead..and she’d tried so hard to forget about him because of the pain it caused to think back. Was this her punishment...?

“Rei-chan..? You okay? H-hey wait..! It’s me! Teruya Ootori!” He grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes. “Calm down..it’s just me.”

Mekaru looked back at him, feeling tears begin to brim her eyes. “W-why are you here...” she dug her nails into her palm harshly. “Y-you’re...supposed to be dead. Why have you come back..are you here to remind me how much I’ve lost?”

Ah that’s right, it had been a bit since the whole incident, about a month since Rei found out he was dead. It seems she wasn’t taking it as well as he thought she would. “What..? No! It’s nothing like that..! Why would I—? I’m here to visit you..I’m not sure I got here..ehehe...but I’m sure it’s for a good reason.” Teruya chuckled sheepishly, trying to make the mood less tense.

Rei let out a shaky sigh. “S-so it really is you...I’m sorry..” The green haired male glanced at her with gentle eyes. “Don’t be—“ he was cut off as he spoke. 

“N-no..Teruya...I’m an awful person. I should have died, not you..it should have been me. You’re so positive..so bright....so..amazing. You may be an idiot b-but...I could never have what you have. I’m just...I’m nothing compared to you...I’ve pushed away any thoughts of you..hidden all the things that remind me of you because I’m too scared to face the pain. You think I’m such a strong and smart woman but...I was only that way because I had you by my side...I-I...I wanna go with you..there’s nothing worth living for.” 

She stopped what she was saying, voice beginning to waver. Her vision was clouded by tears so she looked away from him with shame and embarrassment. What a coward she is...

Teruya just stared silently, eyes wide. Jeez..this wasn’t good. “N-no..! That’s not true at all! Mekaru you’re..you’re so cool!” He took a deep breath. “I know it’s hard...really hard to be all alone again but..Rei, I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t trust you...” He intertwined his fingers with hers, raising her hand up so his could lie flat on hers. “It’s tough being alone...sweetheart..please take care of yourself though....it’s the least you can do..for me...”

Rei was quiet for a second. And then she began to tremble. Then for the first time in a very long time, she wrapped her arms around Teruya and started uncontrollably sobbing, clinging to the ghostly figure. He hugged her back, placing his hand on her head. She was so weak right now..weaker than he’d seen her before. She needed support right now, he’d let her cry it all out, cry as much as she needed. He missed being with her too, and he wished he’d never have to do what he did. But it was what needed to be done. 

“I miss you so much...” Rei spoke weakly between cries. “Is this the last time I’ll see you...” She whimpered, looking down, recovering from her previous sob-session.

Teruya brought his hand to her chin, tilting her face upwards. “Of course not..I’ll be watching over you! All the time! And when the time finally comes...we’ll be back here! Together! I promise!” He gave his usual bright smile.

Rei still clung to Teruya, closing her eyes. “I...I understand..I’ll be waiting for you...” Otori looked up, seeing as his surroundings were beginning to disappear. “Ah, I must need to come back..” he returned his gaze to her. “Okay...I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“Goodbye Rei..”

“I love you.”

Mekaru sat up in her bed. Without a second thought, she slid out of the blankets and made her way to a box in the corner of her room. She pulled out a scarf; one with ridiculous yellow buttons on them, his scarf. 

Rei Mekaru took a breath in, looking at the memories of Teruya she had hid away in that box, and then to the scarf.

“I love you too.”


End file.
